


He's the man

by galaxywink



Category: I.O.I (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Actor!jihoon, But i promise there's no cross dressing kink haha, Crossdressing, M/M, Relationships to be added along the way, Twins, actor!ong, allwink, kang daniel - Freeform, nielwink, park jihoon - Freeform, student council president!daniel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxywink/pseuds/galaxywink
Summary: Park Jinah’s family goes bankrupt. Naturally, being the one inclined to studying, she gets into YMC, an elite college, on a scholarship. It’s said that getting into this college gives one a 100% rate of getting into the country’s top companies. Her identical twin, Park Jihoon, foregoes his dream of acting and decides to help his father out in construction. However, one week after school starts, Park Jihoon receives a vague message from his sister. The week following this, Park Jihoon finds himself suddenly entering YMC—not as Park Jihoon, but as Park Jinah. After a week of “blending in”, he finds himself cornered by none other than the student council President, Kang Daniel. What could he possibly want with Jinah? Or Jihoon? And why is everyone suddenly interested in him? Or her?*A story in which Park Jihoon’s charms know no gender.*Inspired by Shakespeare’s Twelfth Night, but really, let's not pretend... it’s actually She’s the Man LOL





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I'm back with another one! This was a story in the works after I ended up watching a horror film with my friends and wanted to erase the dreadful, creepy feeling so I watched Wild Child and She's the Man (my go to chick flicks) and I've been inspired to write this in Nielwink version (except... you know... Jihoon is really a guy). Anyway! I hope you enjoy! :)

“Aren’t you excited, Jina?” Jihoon sits on the edge of his twin sister’s bed. He stares at her with fond eyes. They’ve been always been inseparable, but now that they’ve turned 20, it was time for them to finally go their separate ways. There’s a few weeks left before classes officially start but she has to leave early because her school is holding a one week orientation, instead of the usual two days. Spoon-feeding their students on the get go, how very privileged.

“Yeah.” She replies, a little without heart, as she packs her things. He was sure she was excited for college, so why was she suddenly so unmotivated? Jihoon’s brows knit together.

“What’s the matter?” He asks and jokes. “Gonna miss me?”

She irritably turns to him. Hair swishing that it almost hits him. “Hoonie, how can you be okay with this?”

“With what? What are you annoyed at me for?”

“How can you be okay with me going to college and you—“ She sighs deeply. “You suddenly dropping all your dreams and work as a construction worker?”

His heart plummets. He’s been mentally preparing himself for letting go of his dreams ever since their dad’s company went bankrupt, but to be reminded of it just as he had almost _almost_ forgotten it still hurt. Jihoon knows he’ll never forget about his dream of becoming an actor. He knows it’s always going to hurt.

Noticing her twin’s change of mood, Jinah sighed and rubbed small circles down his back. “I’m sorry, Hoonie. It’s just that—you’re so talented. You can try auditioning and actually get a job off bat. I feel bad that I get to go to this rich kid college and you get—you get sidetracked.”

“I’m not getting sidetracked, this might be it for me.” He says with sadness in his voice but smiles up at her in a matter of seconds. “Don’t worry. And hey, being a construction worker is a perfectly dignified profession.”

"Yeah, but that's not what you want to do, is it?" When Jihoon doesn't reply, she groans in frustration. “This is all dad’s fault! He should’ve just played it safe! Instead he goes to gamble all his money on risky investments! Why did he have to invest in that stupid—ugh!! Why should you be the one to suffer? You should live your life and let him do all the work!”

Jihoon sighs. Evidently, Jinah is a bit more childish than he is and says things without much thought. “It’s okay. It’s my choice. Just go have fun in college, Jinah. I’m old enough. I can handle myself.”

“Hoonie, we’re twins. How can I not worry?” She stares at him and tsks. “Besides, how can such a pretty face like yours survive a hard job in a construction site? They’ll probably beat you into a pulp for failing to carry a sack of cement.”

“Excuse you. I’m a man! Even Woojin says so!” He knows she’d be impressed if it came from Woojin since their childhood friend prided himself with being the strongest person in their group.

“Woojin would tell you anything you want to hear.” She mumbles.

He ignores this comment and proceeds to stare down at her. “And did you just compliment yourself because we’re fraternal twins, you know?”

She snorts. She looks at her twin and her reflection in the mirror, noticing the obvious differences. Her eyes were a bit smaller than his, his nose a bit taller than hers, his skin milkier and smoother, his lips had a natural pout and was more defined. He was born earlier than her so maybe god had put everything in him and then when he saw that there was another baby, he just sprinkled what’s left from Jihoon’s share. “Please, Jihoonie, everybody thinks I’m the guy and you’re the girl. You’re prettier than me, even Woojin says so.” She has a knowing smirk on her lips but he ignores this as well. She sighs. God was her twin dense, or what?  
“If it were me in the construction site, they’d have no problem bossing me around.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes. “Anyway, let’s not talk about how pretty I am for a man.” She rolls her eyes too. “Honestly, I’m excited for you, Jinah. You’re going on a full scholarship too! I’m proud.”

“Still, I’m a bit disappointed I wasn’t able to get the scholarship in London. Would’ve been nice to finally move out of here and live alone with no one I know.” She sighs. He smiles. He knows she was waiting for the scholarship, but the five slots for the grant had already been filled and she was not able to cut it, despite being accepted at the university.

“Everything happens for a reason. You’re still more blessed than others.” She suddenly backtracks and smiles apologetically at him.

“Sorry, it’s my selfish side talking.” She holds his hands—which were smaller and smoother than hers. God was unfair. “I wish I can take you with me.”

He smiles. “That won’t do. If that happens, then dad would be left alone.” She smiles at that and he hits her shoulder, chastising her.

“Okay, sorry.” They hear the front door close and both of them sigh as they go off to greet him. “He’s here.”

 

\---

“What?” The twins shout at the same time.

“I won’t be staying away for long. When Jinah comes back for her holiday break, I’ll be here too.”

“Dad.” Jina’s fists are clenched. “You mean to say, while I’ll be in college, you’ll be in Hong Kong, doing whatever shady stuff and Jihoon will be working here? Filling in for you?” Her voice was higher now, evidently angry.

“I’m not going to do anything shady, kids. I’ll also talk to management so that Jihoon can come in at work whenever he can, so long as he can fulfill the hours required per week.” He sighs. “There’s another business opportunity and this time, it’s really promising and more practical than the last.”

“It better be! Because the last one is what caused our problem in the first place!”

“Jinah!” Jihoon sighs as he watches his twin slam the door to their room shut. “Dad, have you talked to anyone? Gotten any advice whatsoever? What makes you so sure this won’t fail?”

“There’s bound to be risks, Hoonie.” Jinah groans at this and exits the dining room in frustration. Jihoon closes his eyes. He wants to say it’s unfair, but really, what choice does he have? He can’t very well control his own father. “But I’ll make sure by the time I get back, you’ll be able to go to college.”

“By that time, I’ll be old and wrinkly and won’t be cast in anything except as an old dying man, dad.” His dad laughs boisterously and Jihoon shakes his head.

“Well, at least you’ll still be cast, right?” He jokes. “I’m kidding.” He pats Jihoon gently on the head. “You know, Hoonie, I’m sorry.” His voice takes on a more serious tone. “I wanted to provide everything for you both, ever since your mom left—“ He chokes up. “But in my eagerness to provide everything, I wasn’t able to assess the situation well. I know it’s unfair for you and I’m sorry that you’re the one being sidetracked from your dreams—“ Jihoon smiles softly at that. He doesn’t know if it’s just being sidetracked or if he’ll be permanently pulled away from his dreams. Truth be told, he feels it’s the latter. But he doesn’t tell his father that. He doesn’t have the heart to discourage him. He can take all of the disappointments himself and somehow, he’s fine with that.


	2. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon finds out he's been set up-- and finally meets Daniel and Jaehwan in YMC!

CHAPTER 2: Trapped

It’s been a week since Jinah had gone to her school and two days since their father left to do business in Taiwan. The first few days, she had been messaging him about how amazing everything was. Jihoon had teased her, saying how she was being swallowed up by the elite system of the school when she admitted she felt like she belonged there. She had gushed about the program she got into—from the amenities to the seniors (who she said were really attractive) and she bragged about how the professors were top notch and how she felt like she was really among the elite. ‘Brat’, Jihoon had replied. But after the fourth day, Jinah had been sending him weird messages. Ranging from, “Do you want to study here too?” “Dad won’t notice if you’re gone right?” “I think this school is great, but London is definitely the place for me.” To “I don’t belong here after all.” Jihoon thought her shift in her opinion of the school was weird and too sudden. One moment, she was bragging about it and the next, she suddenly hated it?

So today, Jihoon decides to call Jinah. Her phone rings for a few seconds before she answers.

“Hoonie!” She greets. Her voice seems distant so he surmises he’s on loud speaker.

“Hi, Jinnie!”

“I miss you!!!” He can imagine her pouting.

“How’s school?”

“Oh, so far so good.”

“Really?” Jihoon doesn’t want to beat around the bush, so he asks, “That’s not what I got from your messages though?” He hears the rustling from the other line stop and hears her sigh.

“Umm yeah.” She grabs her phone and ends the loudspeaker setting. “I’ve just been at a crossroads of some sort.”

“Really?” Jihoon stretches his arms and legs. Work at the construction site was pretty slow today since lot of people came to help out. “About what?”

There’s a pause before she continues, “Do you think you can visit this weekend, Hoonie?” She asks in a small voice.

“Why? I might work this weekend.”

“Please? I really miss you.” She begs.

“It’s only been 4 days, Jinah. You’re so clingy!”

“Umm— I also left a few of my stuff at home, so maybe you can bring it too!”

“If that was your real intention from the very beginning then you should have said so.” He sighs audibly and she chuckles at this. She knew he would never be able to say no to her. This is Jihoon’s weakness- saying no to people, and as her twin, she knew full well how to exploit it. “What did you forget?”

“I forgot my—“ She clears her throat, biding her time, “Art pens and drawing pad…” Her voice trails off.

“Jinah, you’re a business major. Why would you need those?”

“You can’t always just study study study, Hoonie! I’m burnt out over here, I need to do something that relaxes me.” Jihoon nods but immediately sits up from his bed.

“But you shouldn’t already be burnt out. Class will just start next week, right?”

“Yeah, I mean, I foresee myself being burnt out—so---“ She pauses. “Look, will you bring them or not?”

Jihoon sighs, he knows it’s no use arguing with her anyway. He’d always acquiesce to her petty requests. “Okay, fine. I’ll bring them.”

“Thanks Jihoonie. You’re seriously the best.” He smiles at this.

“I know. So, how are the people there?”

“Hm?”

“Are they nice to you?”

“Oh yeah! I’m sure they’ll be nice to you too. You’ll blend in in no time.” She says quickly.

“They won’t need to be, I’m only there to visit you, anyway.” He laughs. “I seriously hope I don’t bump into your friends. You know awkward I am with people.”

She laughs a bit nervously but he doesn’t notice. “Right.”

“Alright, I’ll come by at around lunch, okay?”

“Okay. Good night!”

“Good night!”

“Oh and Jihoonie?” She calls out before he ends the call. Jihoon puts his phone to his ear again. “Thanks and I’m really sorry.” She says sadly and he sighs.

“This again? It’s fine. Stop worrying about me and enjoy yourself okay?”

“O-Okay. I will. Thanks.” With that, Jihoon hangs the phone up and proceeds to sleep. Since he’ll be visiting Jinah on Saturday, he decides to finish the rest of his hours at work that Friday.

\--

Jihoon thanks the heavens his boss likes him enough to not question his leaves and that overall, his coworkers were actually nice to him, to the point that some even offered to do his part of the work for him.

_“That’s because you have a pretty face.” Was what Woojin said when he called to check up on him, then subsequently told him to be wary of the wolves at the construction site, to which he replied with, “They’re all male, Woojin.”_

_“So?”_

_“And married.” Woojin tsked and chided him for his ignorance of the “dirty world we live in”. Woojin goes to the same college as Jinah, but not on a scholarship. His family could actually provide to send him to such a wealthy, elite school. They even offered to pay for Jihoon’s fees as well, but Jihoon being Jihoon, declined._

He doesn’t notice that he finally reached YMC until cars rush by the sidewalk to enter the tall gates infront of him.

“Wow.” He exhales, suddenly intimidated by the façade of the school. He looks at his clothes and at the opulence in front of him and nods. “I don’t look so bad.” A few students stare at him as he walks around the campus to the dorm. He had already asked for instructions from the guard so he breezes through the people pretty quickly. His eyes land on a small building at the south of the campus and he figures this must be Jinah’s dorm.

He approaches what looks like a reception area for the lobby and leans over the counter. “Hi.” He says meekly.

“Hello, pretty boy. What is it?” The old lady asks him with a smile and he smiles back.

“I’m here for my twin, Park Jinah? She’s on room 2-F.”

“Ohhh, you’re Jihoonie?” She says with an even wider smile. He nods. “Yes, Jinah said to just leave her keys to you. Can I have your id first?” He nods and they exchange the ID for the keys. “She just went out for a while, said she’ll be back later.”

“Thank you.” He bows and heads up the flight of stairs to Jinah’s room.

Jihoon finds that she stays alone. Perks of being a merit scholar student, he guesses and feels pride swell up his chest at his smart sister.

Once he opens the door, he finds a clean, spacious room with a small bedroom, a living room enough to accommodate 2-3 guests and a small kitchen.

“Jinah’s living the life here.” He muses and sits on the couch. His phone rings and he rushes to answer it.

“Hoonie?” Jinah’s voice rings in. “Are you at the dorm?”

“Yeah, where are you? How can you not tell me you have an entire dorm to yourself? This is pretty cool—“ Jinah cuts him off, her voice sounds urgent.

“Hoonie, listen.” He nods although she can’t see him, finding it weird how serious she suddenly is. “I need you to stay there for a while okay?”

“Sure, I can wait, how long will you be gone for?”

“…”

“Jinnie?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Okay, well, I can stay until the dorm closes. Do they approve of guests ‘til late at night?”

“That’s not what I mean.”

“…”

“I mean,” Jihoon’s palms are suddenly sweaty and for no reason at all, he’s nervous. “I got accepted in the Program I wanted in London, Hoonie.”

“Yeah? That’s great!” He feels a mix of happiness and sadness for his twin. “But wow, you’re already here. I don’t know how you must feel to learn about it when you’ve already settled in YMC.” He’s confused and decides to just talk to her in person. “Listen, let’s just talk when you get he—“

“That’s just it.” She cuts him off again and Jihoon is growing agitated. “I’m not coming back.”

“Jinah??” His voice rises a bit higher and he’s now panicking, causing him to stand up and pace around the small space. “What do you mean?” He hears her sob on the other line. She concludes he’s put two and two together.

“Hoonie, listen—“

“Don’t make any rash decisions, jinah.”

“I’m not! I want to go—“

“No, you’re here on a scholarship, Jinah. If you suddenly back out—we have to pay the tuition for the year—“ He sighs. “I can’t afford that.”

“No—“ She says meekly. “I know you can’t. And I’m sorry Hoonie. I know I’m selfish--” She gets cut off by an announcement on the other line. It’s indistinct at first but Jihoon’s eyes widen at the familiar tone of the announcer. The words ‘boarding’ ‘flight’ and ‘passengers’ filter through his phone.

“Wh-Where are you?” He hopes she proves his fears wrong.

“…I’m at the airport.” She announces and is met with silence. “Hoonie? Hoonie please.”

“For how long have you planned this? How long have you known that you got accepted? How can you just leave?” His voice is soft, almost as if he can’t believe his twin sister had done this, because he can never do something as selfish to her.

“I didn’t tell you because I only found out last Tuesday, I swear. But even then it was too late to back out from YMC. Hoonie, I’m sorry—“ She sobs. “Please support me—“

“When have I ever not?” He’s mad that she thinks he doesn’t want her to pursue her dreams—but he can’t believe she’s selfish enough to leave him with such a big responsibility. “Jinah—how do you expect me to pay?” He rubs his hand on his face.

“That—“ She’s silent before speaking up again. “Jihoonie, we’re twins—“ His eyes widen at that, at the implication of her words.

“You can’t be serious.”

“It sounds ridiculous, I know—“

“IT IS RIDICULOUS!” his knees give up and he plops down the couch.

“We look alike—“ She pauses. “You’re prettier of course—“ She laughs and he shakes his head.

“It’s not funny!”

“It’s not funny but it’s the only way—“

“Just give me a semester, Hoonie. I just can’t take regrets well—I want to know what I’ll be missing out on and I just want to see for myself how it is in London. Please, just—“

“It’s impossible. Nobody will believe it. I’m a guy, Jinah, no matter how pretty you think I am!”

“There’s a wig there—“

“And it gets even crazier!!! You even managed to prepare a wig?? Wow, you’re really--”

“Jihoonie, please!”

“What about work?” He sighs exhasperatedly. “Have you thought about that? I’m not Hannah Montana and even if I were—well I’m not! I’m a guy and you’re a girl!”

“PLEASE, PLEASE!” He hears another announcement on the other line and he sighs. “Listen, this is the best way, Hoonie.” She says. “I’ve thought about this. Plus, the other students there will be too caught up with themselves to even notice your strange-ness—if any.” She pauses. “I’ll mail you everything, I promise! The people I became friends with, my classes, the rules, everything! Hoonie, I love you! I’ll email you and chat with you everyday! Listen, I’m boarding soon.”

“No—wait, Jinah!!!” Jihoon rushes to say but she ends the line immediately. “What’s with the mail when we can just kka-talk!!!” He groans. He can’t believe the situation she’s put him in. He’s only ever seen it on TV—in movies. Sure, they’ve talked about taking exams for each other because they looked alike, but—to actually do it? He curses his twin for being so selfish and putting him in such a position.

He’s not mad because he didn’t support her—he knows he would do anything for his twin. He’s not mad because she selfishly left him with this problem—although that is a reasonable reaction to her actions. He’s mad because Jinah did something he never could, she followed what she wanted, regardless of what the consequences were, because she didn’t want to regret it.

He sighs and surveys his surroundings and it’s then that he sees a box on the coffee table. He hesitates a bit before opening it. He almost curses when he sees what’s inside.

“A wig—“ He laughs at the absurdity of it all. It was a dark brown, shoulder length wig accompanied by a note.

*Jihoonie—I hope you understand. I’m sorry. I also want you to know that I think this is also a good thing for you—letting you experience college---“ He rolls his eyes at that. How very like his twin to do something completely selfish and say it’s also for his own good. “—I know you’re mad, but for only a semester, please please be a prettier version of me! You probably look like a girl without the wig, but this will help conceal your identity more. I love you and I owe you. As you wear this wig, remember it’s for your twin who’s pursuing her dream!”

Shameless: That’s one of the things he would describe his twin, and Weak is one of the things he would describe himself.

“One semester—“ He murmurs and then chants to himself, as if convincing himself that the nightmare will be over soon. Lets out a final laugh just to remind himself that yes, this is ridiculous, but paying off money he will never even make in one year is even more ridiculous. He looks at the mirror and studies himself.

He admits he has a feminine face, but it’s also very boyish. His face has its sharp angles and the only feminine feature he would say is his eyes—but even then, they complete his boyish look. He puts on the stupid wig and gasps.

“Oh my god.” He puts his face in his hands. “Oh my god.” He peers at himself through his fingers. Finally seeing for himself what others meant when they said he was too pretty. He groans and laughs at the narcissism he feels rising up his chest. "This is ridiculous."

Jihoon fidgets in the large gray YMC hoodie he’s wearing. Admittedly, only his face is feminine because his body—well he has broad shoulders, thick thighs and sturdy legs. He lost weight because of his job at the construction site, but he also gained muscles he noted he should lose if he was to “act” like his twin. He looks down at the skinny jeans and thanks the heavens the hoodie was long enough to cover his sturdy thighs.

The old lady at the lobby peers at him and adjusts her glasses. "Jinah?" She calls out. "Oh, you've put make up on very well!" Jihoon just nods and thanks her. "Off to breakfast?" He nods and smiles at her before walking to another building for breakfast.

True to her word, Jinah sent him a file of all the things he needed to note: people she met (she’s friends with only two people so far), her classes, the college rules, what happened during the orientation, and some other “useful” tips all in a convenient little PDF named “YMC 101”. He had browsed through it before going down for breakfast and called his boss to ask that he go to work in the afternoons instead, because Jinah’s classes were mostly in the morning and late at night. Mr. Ahn, his boss, was kind enough to tell him that he just needed to fulfill a certain number of hours, so he can come in at any time during the work hours as long as he completes the minimum hours required of him.

He sighs one last time as he braces himself to go inside the university cafeteria for breakfast. His eyes scan the entire room before choosing the stall he was going to get his food from.

 

\--  
Daniel stops walking when he bumps into Jaehwan, who was directly walking in front of him but had abruptly stopped walking. “What gives?” He asks in annoyance. He almost dropped his phone and subsequently lost his game because of him but Jaehwan pays him no mind.

“Who’s that?” Jaehwan asks out of the blue, to no one in particular. Daniel follows his gaze and his eyes land on a girl standing alone, obviously scanning the room for where to get her breakfast.

“Who?” Daniel peeks at her face but she turns around to proceed to a stall, so he misses.

“I didn’t know we had someone like her here.”

Daniel shakes his head and proceeds to walk ahead of Jaehwan. “You look like you’ve never seen a girl your entire life.”

Jaehwan jogs to his side, a look of disbelief on his face. “Are you serious? Did you not see her face? She—“ Jaehwan sighs dreamily. “I have to talk to her!”

Jaehwan speeds off to where the girl was standing and Daniel, although very much hungry, considers himself a good friend, which is why he follows Jaehwan to make sure he doesn’t make a fool out of himself.

Jihoon sighs as he chooses the cheapest stall he could find—but it was still relatively expensive. He scans the menu one more time before falling in line. He notices the people in the same stall have gone quiet and are now looking at him—or, behind him, so he whips his head to see what they were looking at.

The first thing Daniel sees are eyes—big, honest eyes that curve prettily at the tips. The same eyes are now scanning his giggly friend, probably questioning Jaehwan’s sanity. She turns to look at him and her eyes widen a little. It’s a reaction he gets from everyone he meets for the first time, but it makes him just a little bit more expectant when she studies him for a while. A feeling of disappointment settles when she turns around and continues to scan the menu again.

Jaehwan taps her shoulder twice. “Hi.” He calls out and she turns to him again. She clears her throat and nods.

“Hello.” The voice that comes out is meek and a bit lower than Daniel expected. Contrary to her delicate appearance, her voice register was low.

“I’m Jaehwan Kim. Kim Jaehwan.” He introduces in english and he can see an amused smile on her lips.

“I’m Park Jihoo—Jinahh.” She answers in english too but stays silent after that, staring unnervingly at Jaehwan.

“Are you new here?” Jaehwan asks. “I haven’t seen anyone as pretty as you.” Her eyes widen and her eyes flit to the ground. Daniel cringes internally and feels second hand embarrassment from Jaehwan.

“You’re making her shy with your random compliments.” Daniel chides. “I’m Kang Daniel, I’m the student body President.” He introduces and she nods at him. “You must be a freshman?” She nods at this. “What major?”

“Business economics.”

“Oh?” Daniel smiles excitedly. “I’m in business economics too!” Her eyes widen and a smile spreads across her face. Wow, well, that’s pretty, Daniel thinks to himself. There was something mysterious about Park Jinah that Daniel can’t quite place, so he settles for a friendly countenance. “How is it so far?”

“Umm—“ She looks like a deer in headlights again. “Well, school hasn’t really started so…” her voice trails off and Daniel nods at her and wishes her luck.

“Well, if you need any help, I’ll be more than glad to help you out.” Jaehwan gives him a pout and he turns away from both of them to scan the cafeteria. “I’ll just go buy food before people start coming in. Good luck with school, Jinah-ssi.” He leaves the two alone to go buy from his favorite food stall.

That morning, Jaehwan doesn’t eat breakfast with Daniel.

\--

Jihoon shifts in his seat, aware that Jaehwan’s eyes are on him.

“Umm…” He starts, making an effort soften his voice. “You don’t have to eat breakfast with me.”

“It’s fine! What kind of sunbae would that make me if I leave you to eat your food alone on your first day of school?” He smiles as he mixes his bibimbap bowl.

‘A non meddling one.’ Jihoon thinks to himself but settles on thanking him instead.

“Isn’t your friend going to get worried?” He asks, but ‘Please leave.’ Is what he really wants to say. Jaehwan waves his hand back and forth.

“Daniel’s popular so he can manage. And he’s a grown man, he can take care of himself.”

“I’m a grown man too—“ Jihoon mumbles to himself and Jaehwan leans forward to hear.

“What?”

“N-No, I mean, I’m a grown up too.” He smiles sheepishly and Jaehwan could only nod and resume eating.

“So, any organizations you’re interested in?” Jihoon lifts his head up.

“Organizations? You mean like—clubs? Associations?”

“… Yeah, clubs.” Jaehwan supplies. “The student life is very intense here. Everybody can find their own niche and groups through organization activities.”

“Which club do you belong to?”

“I’m in the school’s soccer team and also the music organization.”

“Wow, you must be very busy.”

“I find time. I mean, after 3 years, I’ve mastered the art of—“

“Time management?” Jihoon guesses.

“Cutting class.” Jaehwan grins and this sends Jihoon laughing. “You skip the smaller unit subjects with professors who don’t check attendance or who don’t give out quizzes and recitations. That way, you can practice too.”

“That’s some good advice.”

“You’ll thank me later.” He grins. “So, any interests? I can give you a rundown of which organizations to join based on what you like.” Jihoon thinks for a while. He’d like to keep it lowkey until Jinah comes back. It wont be good to be unnecessarily surrounded with too many people. It’ll increase the risk of getting found out. But for the interest of this conversation, he decides to humor Jaehwan.

“I’m interested in acting.”

“Oh? An actress?” Jaehwan leans in and studies him. “Yeah, you have the looks of an actress.” Jihoon blushes at this.

“Th-thank you.” Jaehwan’s eyes widen.

“I have a friend in the acting department!” Jihoon starts to feel anxious about where this will lead, and he dreads the next few words that comes out of Jaehwan’s lips. “I can introduce you.”

“No!” Jihoon quickly refuses and Jaehwan looks taken aback. “I mean, I’m shy and I don’t want to burden you.”  
Jaehwan shakes his head. “Nonsense. If you don’t want to meet him, I can just mention you to him first. Besides, Seongwoo hyung owes me for all the times I accompanied him in auditions and played for the school plays he acts in.” Jihoon’s eyes widen.

“Seongwoo? Ong Seongwoo?” He asks. “he goes to this school?”

Jaehwan nods. “It’s a weird name, I know. But I guarantee you, he’s really good at his stuff… Although he’s usually a fool off-stage.” He snorts to himself.  
Jihoon is reeling from shock. Ong Seongwoo is one of the few young actors he actually admires. He debuted only a year ago and has only acted in supporting roles, but is one of the most well-known and versatile actors these days. Well, he’s a good actor and he’s handsome.

“Oh,” Jaehwan looks at him directly. “How do you know Seongwoo hyung?”

“I don’t know him personally.” Jihoon shakes his head, still processing the fact that Ong Seongwoo is from this school AND he’s friends with this overly familiar sunbae. “I just watch the movies he goes on. The roles he plays are the ones I really want to take on too.” He smiles.

“Hmm? They’re male roles though? You want to play a man?” Jaehwan’s brows shoot up.

“Ah—no—“ Jihoon gulps nervously.

“Well, there’s no judgment there—we’re all free to do what we like.” Jaehwan winks at him and Jihoon feels the color draining from his face.

“He’s just really handsome and does well, that’s why I’m curious about him.”

“Ahh, then maybe I shouldn’t introduce you if you’re going to have a crush on Seongwoo hyung!” Jaehwan crosses his arms and sulks. Jihoon shakes his head.

“As an actor, I just admire him.” He smiles and both of them resume eating.

“Oh, Jaehwan hyung, where’s the washroom?” Jihoon asks.

“Just go straight from here and turn left. That blue door.” He directs.

“Okay, I’ll be quick.”

“Take your time~” Jaehwan pats his head and Jihoon gives him a shy smile.

Jaehwan watches as Jihoon maneuvers through the crowd and heads to the washrooms. “Oh… ‘Hyung’?” His eyes widen as he sees Jihoon naturally enter the male comfort room instead of the female one and he chokes on his own saliva. “Oh my god.”

\-- 

“I’m back.” Daniel says as he enters the dorm room. “Jaehwannie?” He calls out but receives no answer. He chalks it up to Jaehwan still being in the music room, rehearsing. It’s almost 6 pm and his stomach grumbles. He remembers he hasn’t had lunch yet so he pads to the kitchen quickly, passing by the living room on the way.

“Niel,” A soulless voice calls out and Daniel’s heart almost stops.

“Oh my god.” He clutches at his chest in surprise. “You’re home.”

“Yeah.” Jaehwan just stares blankly into space as he flips through the channels of the tv. Daniel raises his brows at him.

“What’s with you?”

“That—“ He pauses, as if hesitating to say what he wanted to say. He finally turns to look at Daniel.

“That?”

“Park Jinah…”

“Who?” Daniel’s brows knit together before he remembers, “Ahh, that Business Economics freshman from this morning?” Jaehwan nods. “What about her?”

“Do you think she’s pretty?” Jaehwan asks.

“Yeah, I guess.” Daniel remembers the strikingly pretty eyes and high-bridged nose and he nods at Jaehwan. Jaehwan nods slowly.

“You like her?” Jaehwan asks and Daniel snorts.

“She’s pretty, Jaehwan-- there's no point in this conversation, is there?.” Jaehwan chuckles at this.

“Why don’t you try getting close to her?”

“What for?” He pauses and shakes his head. "I don't have time for that, you know that." He chuckles.  
Jaehwan shrugs. “I just think it’ll be good for you—“ He pauses and Daniel can’t read what the smile on his face means. “to get to know hi—her a bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIII! Belated happy birthday, Jihoonie! Happy birthday, Jjaenni! Went to Mall Of Asia (Manila) globe the other day (05/29) and omg it was wonderful! huhu So happy to see so much love for Jihoon!!!
> 
> I'm finally semi-free from stress because school just ended, so I hope I can update more!! Please do comment and tell me watchu think of this chapter/the story! <3 Comments are always welcome! They motivate writers to... write hehe


	3. Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehwan has a hunch

**Chapter 3: Familiar**

The first week of school has been a series of Jihoon trying to evade conversations and invites to hang out and bond with his classmates. He stuck with Hyungseob and Mina because they were the first two friends Jinah had made in YMC and often used them as shields when interacting with people, but even then, since the other two were more outgoing, he couldn’t stick to them because they’d invite others to hang out as well. He couldn’t have that, because the more people he had surrounding him, the more likely his secret will be out.

Surprisingly, a lot guys had wanted to befriend him and when he almost says yes to study sessions, he remembers they’re not inviting him, but Jinah, and catches himself in time. It felt weird that a lot of guys had that sort of attraction to him, but he remembers they’re attracted to the girl version of himself—his twin. It made his head hurt. Mina would jokingly say how she’s annoyed at him for stealing the spotlight from her, Jihoon would say that he’s just trying to survive, and Hyungseob would snort at this saying how too much humility is a bad thing.

Jihoon thinks this is going to be one long semester for him and prays for Jinah to be back soon.

 --

 

It’s during lunch on a Thursday that Park Woojin hears about the Business Economics Major who has more than half of the Freshman class in awe of her looks. Even his class, a class filled with Music majors, is intrigued.

“I swear, when you see her, it’s like she’s glowing—“ Haknyeon, a boy with wavy hair and beady eyes explains from his seat. He’s the class representative, so he takes his chance to campaign for the infamous pretty girl.

“She can’t be that pretty.” Yeonjung, the girl with talented pipes and who can belt every note imaginable, questions.

“She isn’t pretty! She’s beautiful. Even the upperclassmen are interested in her.”

 Yeonjung rolls her eyes. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Haknyeon laughs and smiles triumphantly. “Yeonjung, even you will admit to her beauty. She’s prettier than y—“ Yeongjung smacks his arm. “HEY!!! That hurt!”

 

Woojin lifts his head from his table and turns to Haknyeon who’s too busy defending the Business Economics Major. Haknyeon turns to him.

 

“Awake?” He asks, his dimples showing after he produces an amused smile.

 

“Why are you guys flirting beside me?” he asks.

 

She flushes and quickly corrects the boy with the snaggletooth. “Don’t joke like that, Woojin! People might hear and—“

 

“Jinah might think I’m dating Yeonjung. Don’t go saying weird things, Park Woojin!” Haknyeon interrupts and gives Woojin a glare.

 

“Jinah?” Woojin questions. “Who?”

 

“Park Jinah, she’s a Business Economic major. Apparently, Haknyeon’s dream girl.” Yeonjung snorts. Woojin throws a confused look.

 

“She’s every guy’s dream girl: Beautiful, smart, kind, good in acting—“

 

“This is Park Jinah, you’re talking about?” Woojin asks incredulously. “Business Economics Major?”

 

“Yeah? You know her?” the other boy leans forward now, to the point that Woojin thinks he’ll topple over the chair.

 

“She’s my childhood friend.” Woojin releases a snort. “You must be blind. Jinah’s pretty, but she’s not that pretty—“ He pauses and looks at Hakyneon again. “Wait, you said good in acting?”

 

“Yeah, well, that’s what Jaehwan hyung says.“

 

Yeonjung laughs. “See? Woojin says she’s not much. Stop making things up and growing your cult, Haknyeon.”

 

“Woojin is probably blind. Plus, familiarity breeds contempt. She probably shot him down that’s why he’s so bitter now. What’s he to do other than insult her beauty?”

 

At this point, Woojin has already zoned out of the conversation, ignoring Haknyeon’s jab. _‘Do we have the same break as them?’_ He wonders to himself.

 

\---

 

Jaehwan spots him across the room. After the first day he met him, he’s been easier to find in the sea of students. Even in the library, he would immediately spot the boy whose head was stuck in a book—today was no different.

 

“Hi! Jinah!” He greets as he plops his tray in front of him and makes himself comfortable. “Alone?”

 

“Ah, Jaehwan sunbae—“

 

“Call me oppa!” He smiles and notices the tips of the younger boys’ ears go read as he nods. “Call me Jaehwannie oppa—“ He nudges his small hands and the pretty eyes grow wide.

 

“U-Umm…”

 

“You don’t want to?” He teases. “You’re different. Most of the younger girls like calling their sunbae oppa~” He peeks through the fringe and chuckles. “Anyway, relax, Jinah.” He taps on his sturdy shoulder. “I hope you don’t mind, I already informed a few people about who you are—“

 

Jihoon’s eyes widen. “Wh-Who- Who I am?” He chuckles nervously. “What do you mean, sunbae?”

 

“Ahh~ You’re nervous? Relax, I just talked to Seongwoo hyung and a few of the people at the drama club—“

 

He surveys his face for any reaction and he’s content with the way the younger boy’s mouth hangs open. “Since recruitment day is this Thursday, he told me to introduce you at their booth.”

 

“I can’t—“

 

“You can’t?”

 

“I have stage fright. Really _really_ terrible stage fright.” Even Jihoon isn’t convinced when he says it. A part of him wants to accept it. He knows this is a chance he’d gladly take—something that won’t be offered to him anywhere else—but it’s not something he can just go for. Right now, he’s not Park Jihoon. He’s here temporarily as Park Jinah.

 

“Well, just meet him and see for yourself if you can do it. There’s no harm in trying.” The older male smiles and takes a bite of his food.

 

 _‘No harm other than regretting my life decisions—‘_ He says in his head. He stays silent for a while that he almost forgets the presence of the upperclassman. He looks up at Jaehwan and finds the older still looking at him.

 

Jaehwan interlaces his fingers in front of him and rests his chin on them. “You’re really pretty, aren’t you? Seongwoo hyung will probably be glad to meet you.”

 

The younger boy groans and bows his head in defeat. “Please don’t say that.”

 

“Why?”

 

“It makes me really uncomfortable.”

 

 _Weird._ From any perspective, Jaehwan knows people would find the freshman attractive. “You don’t get that a lot?” The younger boy blushes and Jaehwan thinks he looks even prettier this way.

 

“I—I do… I just don’t think I’ll ever get used to it.” He scratches the back of his neck. “Can we not talk about this?“ He says shyly.

 

“You’re really humble—“ Jaehwan sits up straight, ruffles his hair and tosses his head back as he proudly says, “Don’t worry, you’re in the presence of the almighty Kim Jaehwan, I’m used to being complimented so I’ll teach you how to take them well.” He says smugly and Jihoon snorts.

 

“Thanks sunbaenim, I’m probably in good hands if you’re the one teaching me.” Jaehwan smiles at the slight quirk of the younger’s lips.

 

“No problem. Feel free call me teacher.” He says nonchalantly and the boy in front of him wheezes. Jaehwan grows strangely fond of the unfiltered laughter and thinks he doesn’t mind hearing it again.

 

\---

 

It’s almost been a week and while it’s normal for upperclassmen to talk and fuss about the freshmen, Daniel knows it’s an entirely different matter when it’s his own best friend who can’t stop hounding one particular freshman. Jaehwan texts him to come to the cafeteria to eat lunch with him and he does, but only to find the other 96-liner heading straight to the lone freshman in the cafeteria without hesitation. When he buys his food and decides to finally join the two, he sees him ruffling her hair. _Weird._ He thinks to himself. It’s unusual for Jaehwan to be interested in anything other than music and eating. That freshman must really be something, he thinks to himself. He sees her stand up and place her empty tray at the cart but before she can do so, Daniel’s eyes widen as she gets pulled away by another male. They start talking, with her being frustrated at the male in front of her and the male looking confused the entire time. But before Daniel can figure out what the situation meant, both of them disappear from his sight.

 

\---

 

Woojin knows. He knows that stance even from a mile away and although the mass of hair on top of that familiar head was long and shiny, he knows it’s not Park Jinah. His eyes travel to the familiar shoulders and sturdy legs, and he shakes his head. No, that’s definitely not Park Jinah.

 

He pulls “Jinah” from the crowd to an empty classroom but “Jinah” fights back.

 

“Hey! Excuse—“ ‘She’ starts but gets silenced once ‘her’ eyes land on Woojin. “Park Woo—“ Jihoon calls out but Woojin cuts him off.

 

“Jihoon—“

 

“SHH!!!” He covers his mouth with his small palm and lets out an exasperated sigh. Upon taking a good look at the other Park’s questioning stare, he emphasizes again, “Just—shh— _shh_!” he looks imploringly at him before looking around. “Okay?” Woojin nods. “We can talk, but not here.” When he doesn’t reply, Jihoon adds, “Okay?” Another nod and he finally releases his mouth. He almost laughs at Woojin’s tightly zipped lips before asking the other Park to follow him. He leads him to an empty classroom before explaining everything to his bestfriend.

 

\--

 

“So… that’s why you’re dressed that way?” Woojin raises his eyebrows at him and when Jihoon nods slowly, the other boy cracks an amused smile.

 

“Not funny, Park Woojin.” Jihoon scowls, blowing his bangs out of his face and Woojin full on cackles.

 

“YA!!! GOD THIS IS GOLD, PARK JIHOON!” He hits the table with his hands, obviously amused—no, beyond amused by his best friend’s suffering. “Damn! I can’t believe—“

 

“I know, I get it okay? I thought these things only happen in movies too.” Jihoon smiles. He has to admit, if it weren’t him in this situation, he’d find it funny too, so he lets Woojin have his fill.

 

“No, no—“ He waves a hand in front of him. “You don’t understand, it’s funny because—“ Woojin wipes a stray tear from his left eye. “My classmates-- they said Park Jinah got prettier over the weekend.” He cackles. “And then- and then—they said she got plastic surgery too—“ He holds onto Jihoon’s shoulders for support. “And then it turns out, it was you all along!” He wipes his tears from his eyes. “This must be why Jinah has been wanting to get away from you for so long!”

 

_“Hey!”_

 

“I keep telling her your gender was switched at birth—“

 

“HEY!!!”

 

“But seriously, Jihoon-ah.” He twirls Jihoon’s hair in his finger. “You’re really prettier than most girls here.” The other boy groans at this.

 

“Not you too—“

 

“Not me too, what?” Woojin stills. “Don’t tell me… other guys were hitting on you?” At Jihoon’s silence Woojin’s eyes widen. “I don’t know if I should be angry or amused… Seriously, I’m not even surprised.”

 

“Can you stop? Seriously!!!”

 

“To think they’re not turned off by your manly shoulders and thunder thighs…”

 

“I’ll have you know some people think this is an attractive trait.”

 

“For guys, yes.”

 

“Muscle looks good on girls too!” Jihoon defends.

 

“They must have only been looking at your face, huh?” Woojin cackles again and Jihoon punches him in the arm. “Okay, for real, Jihoon-ah, for how long are you going to do this? It’s really funny, but it’s kinda concerning at the same time.”

 

“Maybe for a semester? At least until Jinah comes back.”

 

“What if she never comes back?” Woojin throws nonchalantly and Jihoon’s brows knot together.

 

“That’s not an option.”

 

“Yeah, but _what if_?”

 

Jihoon ignores the fear that momentarily grips him and tries to shrug it off. “I’ll cross that bridge when I get there.”

 

“Jinah—really, that girl just does whatever she wants, doesn’t she? Why don’t you just leave and let her pay the penalty fees by herself?” He asks but soon realizes that this was Jihoon he’s talking to—a martyr, in every aspect of the word. “Or you know, why don’t I just pay for your tuition so you don’t have to—umm, dress like Jinah—“

 

He snorts and waves his hand. “I’m not letting you pay for me. Plus, Jinah’s just testing waters in London. If she ends up not liking it there, then at least she still has YMC to come back to.”

 

“Fine.” He looks the other Park up and down. “Do you need me to pretend to be your boyfriend—“ With this, he earns a punch from Jihoon and he bends from the impact. "What??? I'm just--" Woojin wheezes. "Trying to--" He laughs more as he clutches his stomach. "Help you!!!'

"Glad you find this amusing, Woojin." He says dryly. "Plus, i wouldnt want to be seen with you, even as Jinah."

"Hey! I'll have you know girls and boys are dying to ask me out and be their boyfriend." 

“Boyfriend my foot. I’d rather not have a boyfriend who’s weaker than me.” Jihoon leaves him to go to his next class, annoyed at how the distinct loud cackle Woojin was producing echoed in the hallway.

 

\---

 

Daniel enters their dorm room and catches Jaehwan on his phone, giggling to himself.

 

“What are you doing?” He asks as Jaehwan lies on his stomach, swinging his legs in the air.

 

“Nothing~” His cheeks puff up as he pouts to his phone. Daniel, ever curious, sits beside him and catches Jaehwan scrolling through the university forum.

 

“What the heck, why are you on that site? You know almost everything there is toxic and shit--”

 

“Nooo, you just visit the wrong threads. I’m in the freshmen cuties thread.”

 

“Freshmen what?”

 

“Cuties.”

 

“You sound like a predator. Please stop before I report you.” Daniel sighs and shakes his head. Jaehwan gives him a snort.

 

“Anyway! Guess who’s in this thread~” he giggles as he scrolls and scrolls down happily, fingers busily swiping up. Truth be told, Daniel only had one person in mind. It wasn’t as if he was paying special attention, it’s just that the name gets circulated a lot these days. “Ding ding ding~ You’re correct!” He says in a sing-song voice.

 

“I didn’t say anything.”

 

“Yeah, but you were thinking it, weren’t you?” He shows Daniel his phone and scrolls through multiple posts with praises for “—Park Jinah, my cutie student!”

 

“Your what?”

 

“STU-DENT—“ He emphasizes. “Isn’t she adorable? Look at those fluffy cheeks…” Jaehwan coos at a stolen shot of the freshman and Daniel stares at it for a while—the pretty eyes that sparkled even in a novice shot like this, cheeks that were red from the heat of the sun, a childlike laugh adorning the cute face—it was definitely adorable and Daniel, a man who has a penchant for all things cute, almost coos at the photo, if not for the fact that it was borderline creepy that upperclassmen sneakily took such photos of unassuming freshmen students.

 

Daniel clears his throat as he shoves the phone away from his face. “Listen—“ He recalls the scene he witnessed at the cafeteria a while ago. “Listen Jaehwan,” He says seriously and Jaehwan whips his head to look at him strangely. “I don’t know how to say this but,” He licks his lips nervously, afraid of crushing the other male’s high spirits. “About that freshman—“

 

“???”

 

“I might have witnessed something really startling about Park Jinah—“ He sees his friend’s eyes widen.

 

“Wait, Daniel—“ He sighs. “If it’s about what she is, then I know already she’s actually—“

 

“Yeah?” he heaves a sigh of relief as he cuts Jaehwan off, thankful that he doesn’t have to let his bestfriend down. “Thank god, I know it’s hard for you to accept but she’s actually—“

 

_“Taken.”_

_“Transsexual.”_

 

Both of them continue at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo!!! Quick update but I promise I'll be updating again this week hehe Wanna One in Manila is still so so fresh in my mind and ugh the NW ALLWINK CONTENT WE'VE BEEN GETTING OVERWHELMED ME HAHAHAHA I love wanna one so much guys, it's intense lol
> 
> Anyway! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. More NW Allwink the next few updates! School what? Work what? Hahaha

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this and I actually have the ending ready! Haha But i need to fill in the chapters bit by bit. Yay! Even though the ending is more or less set, comments and ideas are very much welcome hihi Comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
